Love to Lust
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: THIRD TIME LUCKY! Story number 1 of the Kaito x Len series When Kaito is upset, Len is desperate to find out why, rated M...definately KaitoxLen, Lenx Kaito


Hey guys, this is my first story, I wrote this story with my best mate. We write a lot. First story, more to come! This is the first story of the KaitoxLen series. Enjoy.

Len Kagamine looked around the room. Nobody was in the room with him but he heard sobs coming from the balcony. Somebody was crying. Len didn't know who was crying so he got up and went to the balcony. There he saw the person he loved, Kaito Shion.  
"Kaito, why are you crying?" Len didn't get a response so he spoke even louder.  
"HEY ARE YOU THERE?" Kaito jumped back a mile. He quickly turned around to look at Len.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Len shook his head in disbelief.  
"You're crying. What's wrong?" Len wiped some of Kaito's tears.  
"Nothing. I'm just heartbroken." Len didn't understand why he was. He enjoyed his singing career, he had good friends and Miku had a HUGE crush on him. "Why are you?" Kaito turned around again. "Well you see, I err am in love with somebody." Len jumped in horror. Who was he in love with?

"Who is it?" Kaito turned around again.  
"You don't need to know. But somebody flirts with them and they flirt back." Len still had a no clue that person was.  
"You can tell me, I am here for you. Maybe I can help." This time, Kaito had an angry look on his face. "HOW? WHEN IT IS YOU?!" Kaito then ran off to his room leaving a speechless Len

"KAITO! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU ASWELL!" Kaito was already locked in his room. Len ran into the living room and yelled up the stairs. "KAITO!" Kaito ignored him.  
"You are such a jerk, Kaito!" Kaito told himself. Len began to cry. He was upset that he hurt Kaito's feelings. He didn't mean too. He also didn't understand where Kaito got the idea of him flirting with his sister. Rin was Len's twin sister and he found it gross when he had to do it with Rin in videos like butterfly on your right shoulder and there cover of Romeo and Cinderella and Cantarella.

Kaito heard Len cry from downstairs. He unlocked his door and opened it a crack. He could clearly hear him crying. He felt so guilty. He walked downstairs and went up to Len. He went up to Len and picked him up from the ground. Len looked Kaito in the eye. "Don't cry Len." Kaito wiped some of Len's tears with his finger making Len blush. "Kaito, I really do love you. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kaito kissed Len's lips softly. Len's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was going on. Kaito, who still had a hold of Len, moved backwards, towards the sofa. Kaito gently kissed Len again but Len was demanding more. His eyes were full of lust. Kaito knew exactly what he wanted so he made his kisses more passionate and gently put Len onto the sofa. Kaito then got on all fours and carried on kissing Len. But he suddenly pulled back.

"Sorry Len, I took it too far." Len clambered over too Kaito and lay on his lap.  
"You know, I didn't say stop." Kaito chuckled. He didn't know Len wasn't actually very shy but even so, he still found Len cute. "But I have an err." Kaito pointed downwards and Len got up and saw what Kaito was pointing at. The hard thing sticking upwards. Len couldn't help but blush. "I don't mind. Because it would probably happen to me very soon." Kaito kissed Len passionately again hoping that it would happen soon...and it did. Len felt his lower regions begin to grow upwards and even worse, Kaito noticed. "Aww, it's happened now! Need help with it ne?" Len got a huge blush across his face but agreed anyway. Kaito slowly put his hand down Len's pants, giving him a hand job. Len just sat moaning through the whole thing.

"You're really good at this!" Len managed to choke up. Kaito smiled at him and signalled him to turn around. Len did as he was told and turned around. Kaito pulled Len's shorts down and took his own of aswell and went into Len. Len didn't know that was coming and yelped. He wasn't prepared or stretched first. "Ahh...s-so sudden!" Kaito let Len adjust to the new feeling. Len moved his hips a little. Kaito went in again and started to move in and out. Len moved his hips in time to Kaito's movements. Kaito picked up the pace a little. Len started to moan a lot. "Kaito...I am going...to c-come!" Kaito smirked.  
"Go ahead!" Len breathed out heavily and came, his head spinning in the process. Kaito came aswell soon afterwards. Len then collapsed in a tired heap on top of Kaito. Kaito hugged him, he put a blanket over them both and both of them fell asleep.

Oh btw, it contains yaoi


End file.
